


With Every Nerve Alive

by PrimalScream



Series: Unleash your heart and soul [5]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, a little bit of spanking, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sooooo this got away from me. I didn’t actually intend for all the slight tiny little kinks that showed up here to actually show up. But well here they are. Straight up porn. This ties in with the B/V verse. There’s some kink here, it’s not hard core, but it’s there so if you’re looking for vanilla porn this ain’t it. </p><p>  <em>“Billy and I were talking about certain activities some people engage in and what those things were like, and how they felt. I may have expressed an interest in a few particular things we discussed.”</em></p><p>  <em>“Expressed an interest?”</em></p><p> <em>“I was...very interested. And I thought maybe...”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	With Every Nerve Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Massive amounts of love to Elle who read chunks of this and held my hand and told me it didn’t suck, and also for the inspirational talks RE: our opinions of Silver being sex on legs. 
> 
> Title from _Turbo Lover_ by Judas Priest.
> 
> Please let me know if you see any glaring grammatical or formatting errors.

Flint stands over Silver’s shoulder as he opens the plain brown paper. There’s a note with a single word, _enjoy_. Silver barks out a laugh. Flint recognizes the handwriting, “Are those, what I think they are?” Flint raises an eyebrow at Silver as Silver looks back at him over his shoulder.

“Yes.” Silver is smiling, eyes just a touch distant and Flint bristles.

“Why the fuck would Vane send you those?” He’s never sounded more like a jealous lover than he does right now.

“Stand down Lieutenant.” Silver’s tone is teasing.

Silver runs his fingers over the clips slowly. “Billy and I were talking about certain activities some people engage in and what those things were like, and how they felt. I may have expressed an interest in a few particular things we discussed.”

“Expressed an interest?” Flint somehow manages to keep his voice level.

“I was...very interested. And I thought maybe...” Silver trails off, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

Flint can see the tinge to Silver’s cheeks and he wonders if it’s embarrassment or arousal. Figures it’s probably a bit of both. Flint moves to stand in front of Silver to see his face, to look into his eyes. He trails his fingers over the back of Silver’s hand, “Is this something you’d be interested in...with me?” He swallows hard to combat the dryness of his mouth. He feels his heart speeding up anticipating Silver’s answer.

When Silver looks at him Flint’s breath stops. Silver’s eyes are filled with so much want, “Yes.” The answer is whispered between them. Flint sees him swallow before he opens his mouth again, “Would...would you consider tying me too?”

Flint feels his knees go weak. Jesus. Of all the things he’d thought that Silver might want of him, this wasn’t one of them. The last time someone had restrained Silver, he’d lost a limb. As many times as Flint may have fantasized having Silver at his mercy, hands bound, body spread out on display, his to do with as he pleased, he’d never thought it would come to fruition, “Yes.” It's a single syllable and still his voice cracks. His blood surges through his veins making him hot all over, his palms start to sweat, his fingers itch to touch Silver now, but he knows this has to be something Silver starts. lint closes his eyes to get a handle on the emotions rushing through him. When he opens them Silver is watching him closely, eyes hot. Flint clears his throat before speaking again. “Now?” When Silver nods Flint continues, “Strip and then lie down.”

Flint doesn’t see the smile Silver gives him as he turns to the door to throw the bolt and find his composure. When he turns back around he misses a step. Silver is laid out on his bunk, naked, clips lying innocently on his stomach, hands clasped together under his head. He’s smiling at Flint with hooded eyes. His cock is already hard and Flint has to close his eyes for a moment. When he re opens them there’s a nervousness in Silver’s eyes that he’s compelled to quell, 

“You are beautiful.” The words escape before he can think about them, but he doesn’t regret them as he watches Silver’s ears go pink and his body relax. The light in Silver’s eyes gets darker, hungrier the closer Flint gets to him.

He’s discarding clothing and weapons to the floor as he walks, no care for where they land. How could he possibly care about _things_ when he has Silver spread before him like a feast. By the time he reaches the bed he’s toeing out of his boots. When his pants hit the floor Silver’s eyes trail down his body to his cock. He licks his lips and scoots to the edge of the bunk. Leaning over he pulls the head of Flint’s half hard cock into his mouth. He licks over the slit and Flint moans. Flint trails his thumb along Silver’s cheekbone, fingers tangling in the hair at the back of Silver’s head as Silver takes him deeper. Silver’s mouth is hot and wet and Flint loves the way Silver wants it, the way Silver wants him. He loves the way Silver’s eyelashes flutter when he tastes Flint on his tongue, he loves the way Silver moans around him when he’s fucking Silver’s mouth. He loves how eager Silver always is, he loves looking down and seeing spit and come mixing together in Silver’s beard as it runs out the corner of his mouth. Flint has to pull him off or this will be over before it's started. Silver gasps as Flint pulls him back by his hair. Their eyes catch and Silver runs his tongue over his swollen lips chasing the taste of Flint. Flint leans in and licks across Silver’s bottom lip.

Flint tugs his lip gently before saying, “I love how obscene you are with me.” Silver just smirks at him, eyes at half mast. Flint gathers a length of rope from the table. Leaning in he brings Silver’s hands together and twists the rope around his wrists several times before tucking it through the middle and tying it off. He's purposely leaving Silver's arms free to move but hoping he won’t want or need to. As he stands at the side of the bunk Flint runs his fingers across Silver’s cheek. Silver turns his face into it. He trails his fingers down Silver’s neck, across his chest, down his stomach. Silver’s body never fails to make his heart beat faster. He’s compact and lean, hard muscle covered in soft caramel colored skin. He circles the head of Silver’s cock with a fingertip. There’s already a small drop of fluid there that Flint gathers on his finger. Silver’s eyes follow his every move. He sees Silver’s eyelashes flutter as Flint brings his finger to his mouth. Flint’s eyes slip closed briefly as the taste of Silver floods his senses.

The sex between them has always been good, some of the best Flint has ever had, but he’s never pushed for more. He’d never expected Silver to want anything like this. He’d only ever played this way with Thomas and Miranda. He’d been too afraid that others would find him too much of a deviant. He’s still wary of how much and what Silver will want but he can do this, he can make this good for them. Flint climbs into the bunk and settles between Silver’s spread thighs, “If you want to stop--”

“I won’t.” Silver cuts him off. His voice is already breathy and they’ve not even started.

Flint knows that at some point they’ll need a definite signal, a word, and they’ll need to talk about this, but for today, he’ll leave Silver’s arms free so he can at least have some sort of way to say no, “If you want to stop, bring your arms down, otherwise we keep going until you ask me to untie you.”

Silver nods. He leans in and takes Silver’s mouth. It’s slow and sweet and Silver whimpers into it, body pressing up for more contact, arms straining but staying firmly above his head. Flint sits up and runs his hands from Silver’s wrists to his hips. He keeps the touch light, teasing. It raises goosebumps all over Silver’s body. He kisses down Silver’s neck, across his collarbone until he reaches Silver’s nipples. He traces his tongue in slow wide circles around the aureola alternating between left and right. Silver’s huffing out soft little humming sounds from the back of his throat, pleasure evident in every line of his body as he shivers under Flint’s mouth. Flint can feel Silver’s heart racing under his tongue and when he finally licks across Silver’s left nipple, Silver moans arching into the touch, a soft _please_ leaving his lips. Flint takes turns sucking and licking at each tiny bud until Silver is practically vibrating under him. He’s gripping the top edge of the bunk under his tied hands, his cock is dragging along Flint’s stomach leaving sticky trails in its wake. When Flint looks up Silver’s eyes are glassy and bright, black eating away at the blue Flint loves so much. His lips are red and raw from being bitten and the color is high in his cheeks. Flint’s stomach flutters when his eyes land on the rope tying his hands together.

Flint thinks eventually they’ll move up to where his arms are completely restrained and he can’t move them at all, but for now, their first time at this, he wants Silver to be completely comfortable. He wants Silver to be able to stop him if they go too far. He retrieves the clips from where they’d slid to the side and looks them over. They’re fairly crudely made, the points are dulled so as not to pierce the skin and the chain is a simple link. Flint hears Silver’s breath stutter as he watches Flint inspect them, Flint can see the nervousness in Silver's eyes and as a distraction Flint leans in for a kiss. Silver meets him halfway. He licks into Silver’s mouth, sucks his tongue, bites gently at Silver’s upper and lower lips before soothing them with his tongue. He waits until he feels like Silver is no longer thinking about the clips before applying the first one. Silver’s back comes off the bed as he cries out, after a few second Silver falls back to the bed, panting, eyes squeezed shut, shoulders up around his ears. His arms hover and Flint keeps a close eye on their position. 

“Fuck. Fuck.” Silver’s voice is strained and high and Flint can see the pain written plainly on his face. He doesn’t know if he should remove it or just leave it. His hand hovers in indecision. Silver must feel it as suddenly his arms go back down, fingers slowly unclenching, he takes a deep breath, “Leave it. Just...just give me a second.”

Flint pets Silver's legs, his sides, anywhere he can reach with calming strokes of his hands and the gentle press of his lips. Silver takes one deep breath after another, in through the nose out through the mouth until Flint can see the tension starting to leave him. His breath evens out and his face clears. Flint licks across the head of Silver’s cock. He keeps a close eye on Silver as he gently takes the head of Silver’s cock into his mouth. Silver moans as he pushes into Flint's waiting mouth. Flint bobs his head, hand rolling Silver’s balls between his fingers. He takes Silver down completely, nose brushing through the hair at the base of Silver’s cock. He swallows around Silver’s cock as he reaches up gently and attaches the other clamp. Silver’s reaction is much the same. He turns his head to sink his teeth into his bicep as his body jerks. Flint goes back to bobbing his head on Silver’s cock while he rubs his hands over Silver’s thighs. Flint keeps his touch light as Silver breathes through the pain. Once Silver’s body starts to relax, Flint pulls up and replaces his mouth with his hand. Silver moans, hips pushing up into the touch.

“Tell me how it feels.”

“It hurts. Fuck it hurts. But it's so good," He breaks off with a full body shiver, "I can feel it everywhere. Everything tingles. Everything feels so good, intense.” He moans as Flint twists his hand over the head. Silver’s whole body is twitching, his cock is so hard it has to hurt and it’s dripping from the tip over Flint’s fingers onto his stomach. Silver is restless, arms and legs jerking like there’s a fire under his skin. Flint can see his muscles rippling with every move. His abdomen is pulled tight, every line of him is defined in stunning contrast. Flint can't resist tasting him again. Flint licks across his stomach, down the deep cuts of his hips before mouthing across to his cock. He swallows Silver whole, taking him all the way down and into the back of his throat as he gently tugs the chain between the clamps. Silver wails above him and Flint stuffs two fingers into Silver’s mouth to quiet him. Silver sucks at them, greedy for it, licking hot and wet all over the pads of Flint’s fingers, his tongue twisting around them slowly, laving between the webbing as his cock slides deeper into Flint’s throat. Flint swallows around him as he pulls the chain again. Silver bites down on Flint's fingers, body going rigid before he’s coming down the back of Flint’s throat. When Flint looks up he can see the surprise on Silver’s face as he pulls Flint's fingers from his mouth.

Flint pulls off of Silver's cock and slides up his body, he cages Silver’s body in with his arms and legs before he dips down and licks inside of Silver’s mouth so Silver can taste himself. Silver moans as he sucks Flint’s tongue. When he pulls back, Silver stretches his body, rubs up against Flint like a cat and Flint’s breath catches as the delicious scratch of it. “You’ve been holding out on me, Captain. We should have tried these long ago.” Silver’s voice is breathy and sated.

“Good?” Flint asks.

“Mmmm, good doesn’t even come close.” Silver smiles at him.

"How do they feel now?”

Silver takes a minute, eyes closing, Flint assumes that its so he can concentrate on how they feel in the aftermath of his orgasm.

“Good. A little numb when they're not being touched but with a little sting still left. When you pull on them its painful but also fucking incredible.” Silver pushes up, his half hard cock sliding against Flint’s. Flint groans as their cocks rub together. He drops his lower body down and ruts along the crease of Silver’s hip. He could come like this, has before, but it’s not what either of them want. He pulls back to sit between Silver’s thighs again and roots around for the oil they keep in the bunk. He slicks two fingers and presses them against Silver, circling, rubbing, spreading the oil out all over his hole. He lets the tip of his fingers catch and pull at Silver's rim. Silver gives a breathy little gasp as Flint presses in with his middle finger. Silver shifts, his ass pressing down against Flint’s hand. He hums in the back of his throat, a pleased sound that Flint has come to recognize as Silver wanting more. Flint strokes in and out slowly, curling his finger up on the outstroke to graze across that sweet spot that makes Silver’s hips jerk. He watches Silver flutter open and closed around his finger, he's pretty and pink and shiny with oil. Flint bends himself in half and licks the skin around his finger.

“Oh fuck.” Silver shudders around him, ass squeezing down tight on his finger.

Flint pulls his finger out and licks across Silver's hole with the flat of his tongue before sealing his lips over the rim and sucking. Silver’s right leg comes over Flint’s shoulder to give himself some leverage to push back into the touch. Flint stays there for long minutes, licking and sucking at Silver's ass so that when he pulls back his beard is wet and he has to wipe his face. Silver collapses back on the bed, body heaving, hands twisted into each other where they're tied, making needy, desperate noises that Flint will never get tired of hearing. Flint pushes back in with two fingers as he pulls gently on the chain connecting the clips. Silver gasps, his cock twitches, hardening even further. Flint does it again. This time Silver’s whole body shudders as he cries out, pain all but forgotten in the face of mounting pleasure. Flint can’t stop looking at the way the clamps look against Silver’s skin. He leans forward and licks across one nipple as he pushes in and reaches up with his fingers. Silver’s back comes off the bed as he lets out a almost scream that makes Flint cover his mouth with his other hand. Once Silver is settled back against the bed, Flint moves his hand away and Silver starts begging.

“Fuck me, please, I need you in me. Please, James, don’t make me wait.”

Flint can hear the desperation in his voice, can see it in his eyes. He doesn't delay, he slicks his cock quickly and presses forward. He watches Silver open around him as his cock head pops in. Silver is so tight around him, so hot inside that Flint has to clench his teeth. He closes his eyes and blanks his mind until he’s fully encased in Silver’s body. Silver’s breath is shallow, chest rising and falling rapidly. Flint pulls out and pushes back in faster, he can feel Silver’s ass fluttering around him. He bottoms out and grinds his hips in figure eights as he pulls the chain. Silver’s body rolls up into Flint’s.

“Again.” Silver demands.

Flint pulls once more and this time he holds it taut. Silver moans loud as he bows his back shoving his hips against Flint, demanding to be fucked. Silver is spread out under him, body covered in a fine layer of sweat as he writhes on Flint’s cock. His hips are twisting and pushing, his ass sucking Flint in. There’s nothing but pure bliss on Silver’s face as he fucks himself on Flint’s cock. Silver’s thighs grip him tight. Flint rotates his hips up until Silver gasps. He holds steady there, little short pumps of his hips in and out, barely moving, knowing he’s rubbing right over where Silver needs him most. Silver’s gasping little mewls are getting louder.

“Harder.” Silver’s eyes are burning into him.

Flint shoves in hard, right hand holding Silver’s shoulder, the left holding Silver's hips as Flint starts a punishing rhythm that has Silver gasping under him. He fucks him hard and fast, every thrust pushing him up the bed. His tied hands are gripping the edge trying to stay in place. There’s sweat running down Flint’s neck dripping onto Silver’s chest to mingle with his own. Flint leans in to lick over both clamped nipples and Silver is frantic, body and hands twitching. His ass is clenching down hard on Flint’s cock with every move. Flint’s thumb slides across Silver’s throat. He strokes once, twice across Silver's Adam's apple. Silver’s eyes meet his, they lock for brief seconds and then Silver turns his head into the pressure before his eyes slide closed. Flint moves his hand slowly, in case he was mistaken, barely applying any pressure at all as his fingers close around Silver’s throat. His right thumb is on one side of Silver’s neck, his fingers on the other. His hips slow so he can watch closely. Flint can feel Silver’s breath becoming more labored, his gasping more pronounced. He starts to let up and Silver’s eyes fly open. His head shakes once. Flint applies more pressure and Silver’s eyes close again with a smile. He arches his head back pushing his neck more fully into Flints palm. Flint squeezes his fingers tighter and Silver goes wild under him. He’s rolling his lower body as best he can, squeezing down hard on Flint’s cock as he fucks himself. Flint is momentarily stunned as he watches Silver gasp for breath while trying to pull Flint deeper into his body. The way he looks right now has Flint’s cock growing harder, hands tied, body stretched out and wound tight, covered in sweat, his cock so hard the head is almost purple.

Flint loves the way his skin looks against Silver’s. Even now, in the heat of summer, when Flint spends more time in the sun, the contrast between Flint’s pale skin and Silver’s darker tone is startling, arousing. He wonders if his fingers will leave marks behind on Silver's neck. He wonders if Silver will wear his fingerprints like a necklace and he can't deny the sizzle up his spine at the thought of it. He can't believe he's waited this long to get here with Silver. Flint realizes that he’s been using Silver’s lack of experience with men to keep him at a safe distance. He’s been using it to keep himself from getting in too deep, and in the process denying Silver and himself the chance to have this kind of connection. Silver obviously wants this exploration, and he wants it with Flint, he's been foolish to deny them both. Silver is surprising him around every corner and Flint can barely contain himself. He reaches up and tugs the chain hard as he grinds in with his cock trying to hit the exact right spot, he squeezes just that much tighter around Silver's throat. His other hand stokes once over Silver’s cock, grip tight and firm. Silver’s eyes fly open before his body convulses, cock jerking as it jets over his stomach. He shoots so hard it hits the bottom of his own chin.

Flint milks him through it, all the while keeping the hand at Silver’s throat tight. He only pulls his hand away after the last small drip onto Silver’s stomach. Silver sucks in huge gulps of air, chest heaving. He’s never seen Silver look quite so satisfied. His cock is still half hard, and his hips are still moving in slow circles in counter to Flint’s gentle thrusts. “Untie me.” Silver has to clear his throat twice, the words come out hoarse, his voice raw.

Flint quickly unties Silver hands and starts to pull out, figuring he’ll finish himself off.

“No.” Silver's hands grab at Flint’s hips keeping him in place. When Flint starts to thrust again, Silver reaches up and takes the clips off with a hiss of breath. Silver’s nipples are red and raw looking and Flint can’t stop himself from stroking his tongue over one and then the other. 

“God that feels so good.” Silver is purring under him, body arching into his mouth as Flint licks softly across Silver’s abused nipples. Flint pulls up to watch Silver’s face. Silver is so open to him, everything he’s feeling written in his expression. His eyes are still so hungry as they look back at Flint. Like he’s never going to get enough and Flint feels himself shiver at the thought of it, the thought of keeping Silver under him for hours. Silver’s right hand trails down his body, stopping briefly to touch his own nipples. He rubs his thumb over them, mouth dropping open in a surprised o at the pleasure it creates. Silver’s eyes meet his and Silver pulls one of Flint’s hands to his mouth. He sucks at Flint's thumb his tongue tracing the whorls of the tip, laving the nail, once it’s nice and wet he moves it to his chest and rubs it gently over his nipple. A glance down shows that Silver’s cock is back to full hardness and every time he rubs his thumb over one of Silver’s nipples it twitches. He gets to his knees and pulls Silver into his lap. He slides deeper and Silver moans, thighs going tight around him. Flint wets both thumbs and goes back to Silver’s nipples, stroking back and forth as Silver squirms under him. Flint pulls the bedding and pillow down by his side, he pulls Silver up into his lap and piles the bedding under Silver’s stump for stability. Flint slides deeper, Silver’s ass resting on his thighs.

“Okay?”

Silver only nods. He rocks his hips back and forth, his teeth sinking into Flint’s shoulder as Flint’s hips punch up into him in half thrusts. Silver licks a stripe up his throat and Flint moans, head tilting to the side to give him more access. He sucks the lobe of Flint’s ear into his mouth.

“I want you to fuck me. I want you to stop holding back. You aren't going to hurt me, you aren't going to scare me.”

Flint swallows hard. He’d hoped that Silver hadn’t realized that he’d been keeping himself in check, “How is your leg today?” Flint skates his hands down Silver’s back to where they're connected, he traces the rim of Silver’s hole while he waits for the answer.

“Good. Minimal pain. Not swollen.”

“I’m going to put you on your hands and knees, if it gets too much tell me.”

Silver bites into his neck and nods. Flint puts him on his back to pull out and then flips him to his stomach. He gets the pillows under Silver’s left leg for support and then pulls him up onto his hands and knees by his hips. Flint pushes his thumb into Silver’s hole, he’s so wet inside, so hot. Silver shifts back, low moan at the intrusion. Flint adds a little oil to his cock and pushes back in with a single stroke until his balls meet Silver’s ass. He test Silver’s leg with a few sharp hard thrusts and when all Silver does is moan louder and push back for more, Flint lets himself go. He fucks Silver the way he's been dying to since day one. He takes Silver’s hips in his hands and slams home hard. Flint sets a punishing pace. Their skin is slapping together, the sound bouncing off the walls. They’re both panting harshly and Flint can hear himself grunting with each forceful thrust. He holds tight to Silver’s waist, his fingers turning white at the tips. Silver drops to his forearms, hands clenching the edge of the bunk to keep himself from sliding as he pushes his ass out. Flint can see his face where he’s turned his head to the side. His mouth is open, eyes shut, face slack as soft panting moans escape him every time Flint pushes in. There’s sweat running into Flint’s eyes and he’s panting like a horse, sides heaving, hips pistoning. He looks down to watch his cock slide into Silver’s ass and it spurs him on. Before he knows what he’s doing his hand comes down on Silver’s ass.

Silver shouts, body bucking against him and for several seconds Flint doesn’t know what came over him and he wonders if he managed to cross the line, “Fuck, yes. Do it.” Silver demands

Flint lays his hand to Silver’s ass to stroke over the light red mark before lifting his hand and striking the other side. He gets much the same reaction. Silver bucking against him, body jerking, hitching moans that are as ragged as they are long. Flint tempers his strikes, he doesn’t use full strength not even close to it. It’s just enough to sting and get Silvers ass red and sore. If this is something Silver wants more of, it's something they’ll work up. Flint strokes his hand over Silver’s ass after every slap just to feel the heat under his palm. He can already make out the shape of his hand on Silver’s smooth skin. He lands three more smacks before he tells Silver to touch himself. Silver gets up onto his hands and wraps one fist around his cock. Flint can see Silver’s arm working furiously under him. The high pitched moans coming out of him tell Flint he’s close. Flint reaches up and tangles his fingers in Silver’s hair and tugs his head back. Silver’s body locks down on him. His ass shoves back hard, as Silver comes over his own fist. He’s gasping and moaning as his body shakes apart under Flint. The tight rhythmic clenching of Silver’s ass on his cock pushes Flint over the edge. He shoves in deep, grinds his hips forward and comes with a shout. There are white spots dancing in front of his eyes and he thinks he might have actually pulled some of Silver’s hair out.

They slide down to the bed together, bodies still connected. They lay tangled together for long minutes catching their breath. Flint twines his fingers with Silver's as he presses soft kisses across Silver’s shoulders. Once his breathing has calmed Flint moves himself around until he’s on his back with Silver lying between his legs, head resting on Flint's chest. Flint strokes down Silver’s back across his shoulders, “Should I be concerned that you’re discussing our sex life with our Bo’sun? And Charles Vane by extension.”

“Are you complaining about the gift and what just happened here?” Silver’s eyebrows shoot up.

“Not in the fucking least.” Flint drops a kiss on Silver’s head, “We still need to talk this out. There are things we have to establish. As enjoyable as this was, it was dangerous for you.”

“Dangerous?” Silver is incredulous.

“Some of the things we did today, you shouldn’t do them without boundaries.”

Silver leans up to nip at the skin beneath Flint’s jaw. “Then we need to set them soon because I intend for this to happen as frequently as possible.”

Flint doesn’t bother trying to hide his smile. Silver swallows it in a kiss that makes Flint think of the endless possibilities ahead of them.


End file.
